five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddys: The Death Games
Five Nights at Freddys: The Death Games '''is the newest game in the Five Nights at Freddy's Series and takes place at Animatronics Factory. Summary Chapter 1 Wellcome here Employee, to the Animatronics Factory. This place is where many Animatronics for Restaurants like "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" is made. However, i herd a new set of Freddys restaurants will be opend whitout more than 3 Employees to avoid more Incidents, and your mission is to produce the new versions of all the animatronics. And.... You need to test their Characters Chaper 1 Protagonists * '''The Player, Can be named Sly (Male) or Sky (Female) * Diamond (Phone Guy) * Alan (Diamonds Helper) Antagonists Animatronics * Freddy CAM01- Has the behavior of going through the middle corridor and if you see him you can fool him whit an Animatronic Mask. * Chica CAM 01- Chica like always comes down the right side and CANT be fooled whit an Animatronic Mask. * Bonnie CAM01 - Bonnie comes down the left and can stun you and make you "See" Things whit a "Hypnosis". He can get fooled by a mask. * Foxy CAM02- Foxy's behavior is like in FNAF 1 where he only comes out from his place if he isn't watched by the cameras. Rushing to the office. * The Puppet CAM15 - The Puppet is the "Watchman" Over the facility and needs to be "Entertained" to be kept away from the office. You need to wind the music box, failing to do this will make him INSTANTLY teleport into the office and kill the guard. Ignoring masks * Ballon Boy CAM11 - Ballon Boy, like The Puppet needs to have a task made to keep it away, which is having a TV on. You wind it in CAM11 like the music box in CAM15. If failed, Ballon Boy is on the run to the office and its no stopping him. He can get fooled whit the Mask. * Felizia Fazbear CAM05'' ''- She shows up in CAM05, and looking in that Camera makes her appear in the office and Block your sight. She cant kill you. * Golden Freddy CAMblock'' ''- He is in the blocked camera and if he moves into a new camera that camera gets blocked. This excepts CAM15 and CAM11. So you can only see Golden Freddy on CAM15 and CAM11. Bold Text means that they don't attack on Night 4 and 5 and 6. Pinched Text means that they dont attack on Night 5 and 6. Levels / Nights Night 1 - Chapter 1 Night 2 - Chapter 1 Night 3 - Chapter 1 Night 4 - Chapter 1 Night 5 - Chapter 1 Night 6 - Chapter 1 20/20/20/20 - Chapter 1 Game Mechanics Office Entrances There are 3 Entrances to the Office, each tied to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, Freddy in front, Chica to the Right and Bonnie to the left. The other animatronics except for Foxy and The Puppet chose a random path, Foxy and Puppet takes the front. Lights The Front uses a Flashlight (so dose the cameras). And the left and Right uses a Light button. Mask The mask is used to fool the different Animatronics except for some of them. Animatronic Lines Soundtracks Trivia * Unlike the other games, the Freddy's in the title is spelled Five nights at Freddys instead of Five nights at Freddy's * The fact that Chica tries to Imitate Freddys song and says PIZZA when jumpscaring is a Reference to How To make FNAF 2 not Scary. Category:Games